1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adapter replacement and more particularly relates to automating adapter replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems frequently employ adapter cards to perform variety of functions including providing communication interfaces between devices, providing data storage, and the like. For example, an adapter card may be configured as a Fibre Channel interface that connects a server to a plurality of storage devices. As used herein, adapter cards are referred to as adapters while a data processing device that hosts an adapter is referred to as a host. Adapters may be configured as printed circuit cards, integrated semiconductor devices, and the like. Hosts may be servers, computer workstations, storage controllers, and the like.
An administrator may replace an adapter when the adapter fails and/or shows signs of failing. For example, if an adapter fails a routine diagnostic test, the administrator may choose to replace the adapter. The administrator may power down the host and replace the adapter with a replacement adapter. As used herein, failed adapter refers to an adapter that is failed, that is failing, and/or that is targeted for replacement such as during routine maintenance. Alternatively, the administrator may remove the failed adapter and install the replacement while the host is powered up, a process that is referred to herein as hot swapping.
Some adapters require considerable technical expertise to replace. For an example, it may be difficult for the administrator to identify a failed adapter from among a plurality of adapters. In addition, both the failed adapter and the replacement adapter may include unique identifiers such as world-wide port names (WWPN). The administrator may need to reconfigure the host and any other devices connecting to replacement adapter so the host and other devices stop communicating with the failed adapter and instead communicate with the replacement adapter.